Wenn Exorcisten und Shinobi sich treffem
by NaZa-Fan x Konchichi
Summary: Allen wollte einfach nur in die asiatische Abteilung mithilfe der Arche, weil aber Crown Clown und jemand anderes der Meinung waren, er sei nicht, haben sie zum Trainieren an einen fremde Welt, es gab einen misshandelten Waisen, pervesen Sensei, einen verfluchten Emo mit einem Schwert und das :"Was ist das? Dieses GRÜN, meine Augen,sie brennen !" Also alles wie Zuhause:P SEUFZ
**A/N: Hi Leute, sorry für die lange Wartezeit, aber wir haben uns entschieden, zuerst ein paar Geschichten in unserer Muttersprache zu schreiben, um Schreiberfahrung zu sammeln, Wir haben vor, wenn wir genügend Erfahrung haben und mit der Schule nicht mehr so gestresst sind, Englische Versionen unserer Geschichten herauszubringen und unsere erste Geschichte dann ebenfalls upzudaten.**

 **Nun da das geklärt ist, zur Geschichte:)**

„Hallo" normale Personen sprechen

„ _Alllen"_ normale Gedanken

„HEY" Schreien

„ _ **Pass auf!"**_ Crown Clown

„ **Idiot"** Bijuu/Noah

Disclaimer: Uns gehört weder der wunderbare Anime -man noch Naruto

Chapter 1:

„Mmmh, das ist merkwürdig, die Arche sollte mich hier doch gar nicht hinbringen", sagte Allen, während er sich umsah. Bis vor kurzen hat er sich noch im Hauptquartier des Schwarzen Ordens befunden, doch jetzt befand er sich in einem dichten Wald. Er hatte die Arche Noah`s benutzt um zum Hauptquartier der asiatischen Abteilung zu gelangen. Doch dort war er jetzt anscheinend nicht. Er drehte sich um und sah überrascht, dass das Tor der Arche sich geschlossen hatte. „Das ist merkwürdig „sagte Allen als erfolglos versuchte die Arche erneut zu betreten. „Ist dieses Ding kaputt, warte nein, das ist unmöglich, oder?", dachte Allen verärgert und etwas besorgt. „Vielleicht funktioniert sie wieder, wenn ich ein neues Tor öffne", dachte der weißhaarige Junge und bemerkte überrascht, dass sich auf seinem Rücken ein ungefähr eineinhalb Meter langer schwarz-silberner Stab befestigt war. _ **„Das wird nicht funktionieren"**_ ertönte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme. Allen sprang überrascht in einer defensiven Haltung auf und rief mit lauter Stimme:" Hallo? Ist da jemand?" Jedoch antwortete niemand und obwohl Allen sein verfluchtes Auge aktivierte, konnte er niemanden erkennen. „ Was zur...werde ich verrückt? Ich hab doch eindeutig jemanden reden gehört! Aber hier ist niemand!" _**„Nein wirst du nicht, ich bin eine Stimme in deinem Kopf. Um Panik und weitere Fragen zu ver**_ _ **meiden, ich bin deine Innnocence: Crown Clown"**_ „Was?! Ich kann mit meiner Innocence reden? Das ist cool!" _**„Ja, mag sein, aber wir dürfen nicht mehr Zeit verschwenden"**_ , sagt die nun als Crown Clown identifizierte Stimme, _**„Du bist hier, weil ich und eine bestimmte andere Person, die im Moment nicht relevant ist, der Meinung sind, dass du noch nicht bereit bist für das, was uns bevorliegt. Deshalb bist du hier um zu trainieren."**_ „WAASS?! Ihr schickt mich einfach so in die Wildnis um mich zu trainieren, während meine Freunde vielleicht in Gefahr sind!", rief Allen extrem aufgebracht. _**„Beruhig dich! Du befindest dich in einer komplett anderen Dimension und sobald ich und eine bestimmte andere Person denken, dass du bereit bist, wirst du wieder in deine Dimension zu genau dem gleiche Zeitpunkt, an dem du sie verlassen hast, zurückkehren."**_ , sagt Crown Clown beruhigend. Allen stand völlig erstarrt dort. _**„Allen? Geht es dir Gut?"**_ …... _ **"HEY! Red mit mir!"**_ Allen fiel in Ohnmacht.

….

.…

….

….

„Hey Ero-Sennin, was glaubst du ist mit ihm passiert?", fragt eine laute Stimme.

Eine tiefe Stimme antwortete: „Vielleicht ist er durch Erschöpfung umgefallen oder jemand hat ihn angegriffen. Und HEY! NENN MICH NICHT SO! Nehmen wir ihn mal mit.Vielleicht erzählt er ja was ihm passiert ist,wenn er wieder munter wird."

….

….

Allen öffnete langsam seine Augen und sah sich war in einer Art Camp und er sah einen nach seiner Einschätzung vielleicht 15/16 Jahre alten blonden Teenager,der einen schon fast lachhaften orangen Trainingsanzug in diesen Moment drehte sich der Junge um und bemerkte, dass Allen wach war.„Oh, du bist aufgewacht. Hi, wie geht`s dir? Wie heißt du? Ich bin Naruto Uzumaki und ich werde eines Tages Hokage, Dattebayo!",sprudelte es aus dem Blondschopf heraus. „Äh,mein Name ist Allen Walker ,mir geht es gut und ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung wer oder was ein Hokage ist.",erwidete Allen etwas überwältigt von der Menge und der Geschwindigkeit,mit der Naruto redete. Auf Naruto`s ungläubiges Starren hin, sagte Allen leicht verlegen2 ich bin nicht wirklich von hier, weißt du?" Plötzlich ertönte eine neue Stimme"Von wo kommst du denn genau her?" Allen sah überrascht, wie eine großer, weißhaariger muskulöser älterer Mann, der mit seinem langen Haaren und seiner Kleidung ziemlich kauzig aussah, in seein Blickfeld trat. Allen nahm an, dass er sich irgendwo hinter ihm befunden haben musste, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Der weißhaarige Junge wusste sofort, was zu tun war, wenn man eine ältere Person sah: Plötzlich stand er vor Jiraya, verbeugte sich und sagte mit höflich Stimme," Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Allen Walker. Und wie ist Ihr Name, wenn ich fragen darf?" Auf einmal ertönte Naruto`s laute Stimme" Oh nein, er ist ein Arschkriecher!" „ Halt die Klappe, Gör! Er ist nur höflich. Du könntest dir ruhig von ihm eine Scheibe abscchneiden.", sagte Jiraya verärgert und schlug Naruto leicht über den Kopf. „Und was mich angeht, ich bin der, vor dem sich jeder Unhold fürchtet und nach dem sich jede Frau verzehrt. Ich bin der gallante Jiraya, einer von den drei legendären Sannin." Während er dies sagte, sprang er in seine typische Pose. Allen sagte etwas verstört,"Tut mir Leid, ich habe noch nie von Ihnen gehö könnten Sie mir bitte verraten wo meine Kleidung ist?", als er bemerkte, dass er weder seine Exorcistenmantel noch seinen Kampfstab zeigte neben ihn auf einen Stapel Kleidung, „Ach das,das liegt dort, ich habe dir deinen Mantel zur Seite gelegt, als wir dich nach Verletztungen untersucht haben. Und wo kommst du jetzt her?", sagte Jiraya ausgesprochen misstrauisch. Er fand nämlich Einiges über den weißhaarigen jungen Mann merkwürdig. Zum einen war da sein Mantel und sein Stab, sie waren aus Materialien gefertigt, die der Kröten-Sage noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, und dass hieß etwas. Der Stoff und der Stab waren unglaublich widerstandsfähig und waren vermutlich für den Kampf gedacht. Zum Anderen waren die unzähligen Narben, von denen Einige auf jeden Fall lebensbedrohlich gewesen sein mussten und für ein paar der extremen Fälle hätte nur eine Heilerin wir Tsunade etwas tun können und bei einer Narbe hätte nicht einmal die Schneckenprinzessin etwas tun können. Er meinte die Narbe, die sein Auge nutzlos hätte machen müssen, aber offensichtlich war es noch funktionsfähig. Auch hätte so eine Narbe auf eine natürliche Art und Weise entstehen können. Das Pentagram wies vermutlich auf ein unbekanntes Fuinjutsu hin, durch das es sogar denkbar wäre, dass Allen dort ein versiegeltes Dojutsu hatte, dass sich durch die die Deaktivierung oder Auflösung des Fuinjutsu aktiviert. Und als letztes besaß Allen noch einen unglaublich muskulösen und stabilen Körper, der höchstwahrscheinlich ein Trainingsregime a la Gai benötigt hatte. All diese Fakten wiesen darauf hin, dass Allen auf keinen Fall nur ein friedlicher Wanderer war. Allen antwortete: „Also, ich bin nicht wirklich von hier, das ist jetzt ein bisschen schwer zu erklären." _Was soll ich ihnen sagen, ich kann unmöglich ihnen die Wahrheit erzählen, sie würden mich für wahnsinnig halten!_ Allen entschied sich für eine Teilwahrheit, „Ich bin ein Waisejunge, der in einer weit entfernten Stadt aufgewachsen ist und ich reise jetzt umher auf der Suche nach einen Ort, wo ich bleiben kann und es mir gefällt." „Und wie heißt die Stadt, aus der du kommst?" Auf diese Frag hin fing Allen an, ziemlich heftig zu schwitzen, auf einmal hörte er jemanden in seinem Verstand flüstern _**„Namiya"**_ Jiraya, „Oh da war ich schon mal flüchtig, wie ist es dort Momentan?" Die Informationen schienen einfach in Allens Kopf aufzutauchen „Ach, so wie immer, kalt, Gangs,Banditen und Drogendealer, kein Gesetz, überall Straßenkämpfe. Allegemein hat sich in der Zeit in der ich dort sich nie viel geändert. Höchstens dass ein Mafiaboss den Anderen abgewechselt hat. Ich bin fort,weil ich dort schon genug duchmachen musste." Jiraya entspannte sich auf Allens Antwort, weil er so ziemlich alles beschrieben hatte, was ein ehemaliger Einwohner über dieses Drecksloch sagen konnnte und außerdem hatte er keine Lüge entdecken können, als Allen redete. Naruto, der sich bis dahin ungewöhnlicher Weise still gewesen ist, Schlug vor „ Er kann doch mit uns nach Konoha kommen, er sieht nett aus und ich bin mir sicher Teuchi könnte einen Gehilfen gebrauchen." Daraufhin meinte der Krötensage „Meinetwegen."

Sobald Allen wieder einigermaßen ausgeruht war, machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Konoha.

 **A/N Ok, dass war das erste Kapitel unseres -man und Naruto Crossovers, wir hoffen es gefällt euch.**

 **Also bitte gebt eure Meinung dazu, sie würden uns sehr helfen;)**

 **Bis zum nächsten Mal**

 **NaZa-Fan x Konchichi**


End file.
